Left behind
by SilenceoftheLlamas
Summary: Wanda is bitter that Tony has put her under house arrest, and the Vision is forced to quickly come to terms with human emotion. Spoilers for Captain America Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

**Something quickly thrown together because I need more Wanda and Vision in my life.**

 **Goes without saying that there are spoilers for Civil War ahead!**

* * *

Wanda hated it.

She felt like a bird trapped in a cage, every attempt to leave or escape foiled by Vision. She wanted to leave. She needed to leave.

She was a monster.

Wrapped in a blanket that still vaguely smelled of her twin brother, a plump pillow hugged tightly to her chest, she watched the news story. Again. And again. And again.

A monster. A murderer. A killer.

She just used powers she couldn't yet control.

She didn't even flinch when the TV was turned off.

"That's the 1458th time you've watched the news programme." Vision said, placing a steaming mug down onto the bedside table. It smelled like chocolate.

"Everything they say is true."

"That is not so. You are you."

Wanda gave him a weak smile. "You don't have to pretend."

"You know I am incapable of pretending."

Wanda didn't reply, instead picking up the mug and taking a sip. Hot chocolate. It was somewhat powdery, and was strangely spicy, but it was drinkable.

"I thought that may help. From what I understand, you haven't been sleeping."

"No... I haven't. Not really. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Wanda seemed to be staring off into space as she nursed the mug. Vision felt somewhat guilty, but he couldn't help her. His grasp of human emotion was... Shockingly limited. He did know, however, that Wanda liked a hand to run through her hair when she was upset and he did just that. Wanda leant into his hand and her eyes slowly closed as Vision slowly sat down beside her, repeating the action over and over until she was leaning heavily against him, fast asleep.

The mug was placed back onto the bedside table, and Vision lay her down properly into bed and pulled the duvet over her. He dimmed the lights and left her to sleep.

She knew where he was if she needed him.

Not sleeping was odd. Vision was used to it, however; even as J.A.R.V.I.S sleep was a foreign concept to him. All he knew was that Mr. Stark didn't get enough of it.

Mr. Stark.

He was the reason he had agreed to keep an eye on Wanda, to keep her contained. Originally he couldn't bare the thought; he knew he would have been the only one capable of it, as Wanda trusted him immensely, but because it was _Mr. Stark_ who had asked...

He adjusted his collar. He did not enjoy this job very much. However, he was pleased it meant he could spend more time with Wanda. The woman had been through a lot, and she was in dire need of comfort.

Vision sat down in front of a laptop and opened up a Google page. What was comforting breakfast food? Mr. Stark consumed strange things for breakfast- if he even had it- such as doughnuts. Vision doubted Wanda would feel too comforted if he showed up with a dozen box of Krispy Kreme when she woke up.

Saying that, there were a few days every month where she would have sobbed with joy at the sight. He decided to not think too much about that.

He googled breakfast foods.

Cereal? No, too boring. That wouldn't bring much joy to anyone's eyes. Pancakes? Yes, if he made them like crepes... They had a jar of Nutella and some strawberries. Wanda was particularly fond of strawberries, and Vision recalled strawberries dipped in chocolate being a treat.

He'd do that. Comfort food, right?

He pulled up a recipe and hoped that he followed it correctly. He had no idea what sugar tasted like, nor did he know what salt tasted like. All he knew was that their crystalline structure was different.

He set to work making the batter.

* * *

Wanda woke up a few hours later to the smell of pancakes.

With a yawn, she pulled herself out of bed and padded over to the kitchen, her bare feet tapping on the floor. She found Vision delicately arranging chopped strawberries on a pancake that had been folded into a cone, more strawberries and chocolate spread spilling out.

"Pancakes?" Wanda asked as she yawned. "I thought you didn't eat."

"I don't. It's for you."

Wanda stared at him.

Vision awkwardly looked back at the pancake he was decorating.

"Are you sure you used the right things?" She teasingly asked as she stole a strawberry and popped it into her mouth.

"To the best of my knowledge." Vision replied.

Wanda bit off the stalk and went to throw it into the bin. When she opened it, she found a disaster of pancakes. Some were burned, others torn, some the completely wrong colour... And was that even a pancake? She decided to not question it and threw the stalk in.

It was somewhat sweet the amount of effort he had put in.

"Shall I put it in the fridge for you to eat later?"

"Please. I'm not hungry."

Vision put clingfilm over it and slotted it into the fridge. "Was there anything you needed?"

"I need to go outside."

"You know I can't let you."

"Please! I'll stay in the compound, I just want to go outside. Just for a few minutes."

Vision looked her over. He recognised the desperation on her face, the slight wobble of her bottom lip, the way her fingers twitched.

"Fine," he relented, "but I'm going with you."

Wanda cheered and ran back to her room. "I'll get dressed!" She shouted back to him as she shimmied out of her night clothes.

Vision watched as she came back a few minutes later, hopping along as she pulled on her shoes. It was strange how youthful she acted when excited. Vision held his hand out towards her. "I trust you are ready?"

"Very." Wanda took his outstretched hand and linked their fingers together.

Vision unlocked the door and lead them both outside.

Wanda breathed in deeply, and slowly exhaled. Fresh air. Fresh air!

It was very tempting to let go of his hand and sprint away, however she knew that he would catch up in a heartbeat. It simply wasn't worth it. Instead she settled on dragging him along behind her, excited giggles escaping her every so often.

Vision felt somewhat guilty for keeping her cooped up inside, but if Mr. Stark saw this... If anyone saw this, Wanda would be put somewhere far worse, and it would be his fault.

Wanda spotted something bright and colourful. Flowers.

"I was not aware we had flowers here." Wanda said, staring intently at them. She was about to walk towards them when Vision pulled her back. He could hear a car.

"We'd best go inside."

"But-"

"I do not wish to be caught."

Wanda relented and allowed herself to be pulled back inside.

* * *

It was Mr. Stark.

The moment Wanda saw him she had glared and secluded herself into her room. Mr. Stark had made a comment and then turned his attention back to Vision. Was everything okay? Yes. Do you need more supplies? Perhaps some flour and milk. Maybe some paprika too. Is that pancake I can smell? Yes. He only asked simple questions like that. Nothing indicating a change in location for Wanda, nothing indicating he was being replaced. Good.

"You're lonely, aren't you." Vision asked as Mr. Stark lounged on a sofa.

"Nope." Mr. Stark replied. He was busy fiddling with his phone. "I got lots of company."

"I know you were close with Rogers."

He didn't reply.

Vision cursed his lack of tact. Human emotions truly were weird.

A few hours later, Mr. Stark left. He gave an excuse of meeting someone and told him a delivery would be there soon before leaving.

Vision retrieved the pancake in the fridge - Mr. Stark had his eye on it but he had managed to fend him off - and gently knocked on Wandas bedroom door. Wanda had complained before about him just strolling in through the wall like a ghost, especially when her door was closed.

"Wanda?" He called when there was no reply. No reply again. He cautiously opened the door and peered in.

The lights were off and he could faintly see the outline of someone sitting on the bed, hunched over. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, putting the plate he held down onto a table before approaching her.

"Miss Maximoff?"

"I asked you not to call me that." Wanda replied after a few moments of silence.

"I am sorry."

Vision took her silence as an invite to come closer. He approached her and carefully sat next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"I still hate him." She quietly said, the glass on the photo frame glinting in the light. Vision peered closer – it was a photo of what he assumed to be her family. Herself – a younger version, holding the hand of her twin brother. Two adults stood behind her. Her parents.

"It was not Mr. Stark who hurt you-"

"If it weren't for him it wouldn't have happened." Red tendrils snaked out of her hands like smoke. "We stared at that name for hours, Vision. Hours. The smallest tremor would set it off and we were in an earthquake."

Vision knew that she wasn't in an earthquake but he decided to not comment on it. Just because he was likely the smartest thing on the planet, it didn't mean he was the wisest, but even he knew that it would not be wise to point that out. Especially when she was this distressed.

"He had no idea that would happen."

"Yes, because making weapons of war only creates peace." Wanda snarkily replied.

"That is not what I meant."

"It is what you implied." Wanda turned and put the picture back onto the bedside table. She pushed the covers off of her and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am hungry."

"I brought your pancake in."

Wanda hesitated by the door and looked at the desk. There was the pancake, still wrapped in cling film, a knife and fork next to it. Slowly, she unwrapped it. It still smelled delicious.

"Thank you." She quietly said, sitting back down onto her bed. Vision realized how tired she looked, her brown hair greasy and scraped back from her face with a red Alice band. He watched her slowly eat the pancake, catching any stray bits that fell off the plate or from her fork.

She was exhausted, but Vision wasn't sure why.

* * *

 **I've had like 3 hours sleep so I apologise for the errors!**

 **~Llama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so late! Britain started to have its 5 days of summer and I couldn't resist. I have a tan. A tan!**

* * *

The pancake was disgusting, but Wanda couldn't bring herself to hurt Vision and spit it out. A tough childhood had taught her food was food; she'd still eat it. He was trying and that effort alone was enough for her.

"It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

Wanda pushed the remains of the pancake away, tucking a loose strand of greasy hair behind her ear. "You are very patient with me." She said to him.

"Is it not normal to care for others?" Vision asked.

"It is normal if you truly care for them. Close friends... And family."

"And we aren't?" Vision asked. He quickly realised he may have been overstepping a boundary - care for Wanda, yes he did, but if Wanda didn't reciprocate then it would be very awkward for her... "Family, I mean."

Wanda stared at him as though hoping for further explanation. There was a hopeful look in her eye.

"Vizh?"

"Blood of the convent is thicker than the water of the womb, if I remember correctly."

Wanda allowed a small smile. "That is correct. So you are saying we are all family?"

"Yes... I suppose I am."

"That makes me happier than it should." Wanda dipped her head down and stared at her hands, a smile breaking out on her face.

"I know we cannot make up for what you have lost," he glanced back at the photograph, "but we will always be here."

Wanda gently squeezed his hand. "Thank you." She whispered. A drop of water splashed onto his hand. He looked up to the ceiling to see where it could have possibly come from when another drop fell, warmer this time.

Wanda was crying.

He knew from experience that when one was crying, you comforted them. Leaning forwards, he encouraged her to face him as he wrapped his arms around her. Gradually, Wanda clung to him as her sobs made her shake, tears spilling down her cheeks. A hand found itself buried in her hair, running through it and gently playing with it as though it were second nature.

Vision didn't know any lullabies, or any songs that could be comforting. So he stayed silent, repeating the same rocking motion as he did when he had found Wanda curled up in a ball on the floor in the living room, sobbing over the loss of her twin all those months ago.

It had been then that she had begged him to call her Wanda. He couldn't help but comply, a sucker for her tear streaked face and the way her bottom lip trembled. She had been curled up on his lap, wrapped in a blanket like a child, and allowed Vision to slowly rock her until her tears had subsided and there was only the faintest hiccup.

"Thank you." Wanda whispered, her fingers curling around the seam in his jumper. "You're always here for me."

"I always will be."

When Wanda had managed to collect herself, she excused herself to shower. She had spent long enough wallowing in her own filth – it was time to at least make an effort in being presentable. When she returned to her room there were a bunch of flowers in an ice cream glass. They looked like the ones that had been growing in the garden.

Slowly, she inhaled deeply while burying her face into them.

Fresh, clean, new.

Hidden behind the flowers, she smiled.

* * *

He had become distracted.

When explosions had gone off outside, sure signs of a fight and destruction, Vision had immediately set off to stop them. Wanda had demanded to come along but he couldn't let her; he couldn't allow it.

And so he hadn't noticed Agent Barton, and he hadn't noticed the blatantly obvious trap he had set.

Wanda was leaving.

Wanda was escaping.

She was leaving with Agent Barton, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He was having none of it.

Freeing himself with the mind stone, he glided towards Agent Barton. Of course, he engaged him, however being able to phase through objects had its advantages. Without a solid form to hit, Agent Barton quickly found himself overpowered. His punches just passed through him as though he were water, his kicks doing as little as simply putting him into a vulnerable position. It was pitifully easy to knock him down – and keep him there.

But Vision did not expect Wanda to step up to the task.

"Wanda, please." Vision begged. Wanda just shook her head.

"I have to."

Red energy gathered between her hands, infiltrating his body and pushing him down. Was gravity stronger? Or was he gaining mass? Or was it simply Wanda Maximoff forcing him through the floor?

The ground cracked and splintered, eventually giving way. He fell, crashing through floor after floor until Wanda was barely a scarlet speck in his vision.

"I'm sorry." Wanda whispered, even though he wouldn't be able to hear it.

He didn't see her again until they reached the airport, the empty runway looking ominous.

So blinded as he was to his loyalty to Mr. Stark he failed to notice the obvious; he couldn't protect Wanda. He couldn't stop what was eventually to happen to her.

She was not on the winning team – she wasn't with _him_. Their idea of protection had horrifically backfired and had pushed the thing he was supposed to keep safe right into danger, and he hadn't seen it.

He should have seen this coming.

Vision was immediately at her side the moment it looked as though the fighting had stopped. He had failed to stop the jet from departing, and he had failed Wanda. It felt like a punch in the gut.

It hurt to see her locked up in chains. It hurt to see her wrapped in a straitjacket, to see a collar clasped so tightly around her neck it bruised.

And he couldn't do a thing about it.

To take her out, to free her, would be to declare war. To go against Mr. Stark. Vision couldn't bear to do that – that wouldn't be protecting anyone. It would be disastrous.

So even as she sobbed and trembled, her hair becoming wet with tears, he had to walk away.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **I maaaay write more when the next movies come out & say what happens to these guys, or if I get any suggestions (hint a hint)**

 **Thanks for readin' folks!**

 **~Llama**


End file.
